


A Letter to L-Elf

by amamiya_toki



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: A letter from Haruto to his beloved, recalling the past memories he could never forget.
Previously posted on FFn on 25th December 2013, the day before the last episode was aired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on FFn, but was taken down last year and popped on my blog. However, since I don't use the blog anymore, I decided it was time that I take it down. However, I had written a lot of stuff which were uploaded there but not anywhere else, so I'm transferring them here.
> 
> Do note that this was written and posted on Christmas, 2013, before the last episode of the series was shown. Also, I hadn't read any publications for series (only watched the anime) so my facts may be off here and there.
> 
> This was written in response to a little bet I had with my sister regarding which of the pair would survive. Needless to say, I lost, but I still haven't gotten over that ending.

_To L-elf_

To tell the truth, I'm not sure how I should start off this letter. Things have been getting busy out of late, so I couldn't manage to find the time to write. Even though you would say that this shouldn't be the time to take things easy, I figured a short break wouldn't hurt. My shoulders have been getting rather stiff lately, and I wonder if it's due to old age. Just kidding, of course. I still look the same as always, as if I hadn't aged a day since I first piloted the Valvrave.

Peaceful days when we can catch our breaths are few these days, but we've been working hard: Me, Rukino-san, Renboukouji-san and everyone else. We have to, especially since we were finally able to achieve Lieselotte's... no, our dream: to create a place where both humans and the Magius are able to live together. We have been keeping this going for more than two centuries, and we will continue working hard. We are still fighting for the freedom and safety of everyone in this land we created, and I suspect that this would continue for more years to come. Never once had I thought that I would be at the top of a country, watching over those in my care. Then again, I never thought that I would pilot a Valvrave or become a  _Kamitsuki_... a Magius either, for that matter. There're so many matters that need to be handled; so much that needs to be done every day. If it weren't for the help of the others, I might have collapsed a long time ago.

In this day, ARUS and Dorussia still exist, but they have returned to being at each other's necks, despite the fact that the royalists managed to take over Dorussia after another revolution. Your old friend A-drei was chosen to be the next ruler after the revolution, but since he could not live as long as the rest of us he passed on about one and a half centuries ago. Dorussia hasn't gotten involved with us in the past two centuries; we aren't enemies, but we aren't exactly allies, either. On the other hand, ARUS has been constantly at our necks. Without the Valvraves... we would have fallen a long time ago. Perhaps it was the right decision not to destroy them, after all. No matter how advanced the current technology is, nothing can match the Valvraves and their power.

Oh yes, I hope you remember about Junior. I'm sure you remember that I mentioned him in my last letter which was... years ago, perhaps? I really can't remember when was the last time I wrote to you. The child that we managed to create with the same technology as my father did me. He has your hair and my eyes; though he is starting to show more resemblance to you than me in terms of appearance. The most noticeable part, in my opinion, would be that he has your long eyelashes.

As for his personality... well, I don't know how you were like as a child so I can't say this for sure, but I guess he takes after the both of us. He's playful and compassionate, and works hard when there's something he wants; Rukino-san, who always keep him company when I can't, often says that that's the only thing he took from me. Other than that, he is really smart. He does well in his studies and is curious in learning many things. He is also very observant of the things and people around him, but maybe because he's much older than he supposedly looks. Either that or he takes after you. He is also an obedient child; he never misses a lesson with Renboukouji-senpai, who has been acting as his tutor and caretaker. He does, however, put up a bit of a literal fight if you force him to do something he doesn't like. That's why everyone calls him 'the little prince', though sometimes it sounds a bit sarcastic.

If you were to see how Junior is now, I know that you'd be proud of him. He wishes to see you, too. Rukino-san and Renboukouji-senpai always tell me that he asks about you a lot, which puts them in a troublesome situation because they don't really know what to say. I showed him a picture of you once, and that picture is now his treasure. I don't know if I should include this because it might make you angry, but he sees you as his 'mama' and calls you by that when no one's around. I overheard him say it on one occasion when I saw him talking to your picture when he was alone in his room. It hurt for me to have witnessed that; even though he is only a child, he doesn't allow himself to reveal his weakness to anybody... he won't tell anyone that he's lonely.

Junior isn't the only one who misses you. I do, too. It's been so, so long since I got to see your face. But no matter what I do, or how hard I wish or pray, I can no longer meet you. You left us so many years ago. Ridiculous as it sounds, but I'm still in grief even after two centuries. The only thing I have left of you to remember you by are the memories of the difficult times we went through together, and the runes that I had obtained from you. Those are now inside Junior, along with my runes as well.

It's all my fault. I was the one responsible for your death. If only I didn't insist on biting only you... if only I hadn't drained you of so much runes... if only I was able to save you in time... if only I was a better lover...

If you were here now, witnessing my pathetic state, you are sure to give me a hell of a scolding for letting myself get depressed. And when I think of what you would tell me, it gives me the strength to stand up again and continue living. For this country we were able to create. For the friends that have been supporting us. For Junior. For you.

If I hadn't met you, things would have been so much different. I would have lived a normal life, as any human would. But you know what? I don't have any regrets about it at all. Meeting you and going through those times with you had taught me so much.

That's why I won't give up. I won't be the same person I used to be. As long as I live, I will do everything I can in my power to protect the things that are important to me.

That's why I pray that, while you are up there looking down at us, may you watch over all of us as you always do.

And don't you dare say "Blitzendegen" in reply to that. Even if it's meant to be one of those jokes that you are so bad at making.

I love you, Mikhail... L-elf Karlstein.

I hope we will be able to meet each other again one day.

Until then, trust me. Just like how I always trusted you.

_With love and blessings_

_Yours forever_

_Tokishima Haruto_


End file.
